


The Fallen King

by KiriharaYukari



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, BL if you squint, Gen, Jumin X V, Jumin X Zen - Freeform, Juzen, M/M, Multi, Other, Vumin - Freeform, zumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriharaYukari/pseuds/KiriharaYukari
Summary: A kingdom with lush green grass, a cool breeze and happy people. The people loved their King, Jihyun and Queen, Rika, for giving them such a great kingdom to live in. However, Queen Rika soon went missing after the kingdom was established. Angered by the situation, trouble started to brew as the people tried to discover the truth...





	

With a kind heart and a grand intention, a young boy by the name of Jihyun steeled his resolve to help build up a settlement. He grew up in poor conditions, and wished for better for the people in the small village he grew up in. With that ambitious thought, Jihyun worked hard to build up and develop his village. In the process, he met a stunning, beautiful girl who took his breath away and in no time at all, they confessed their loves and pledged their vows. They were happy, happy with the kingdom they had built up and happy to have each other. The kingdom was full of life, joyous laughter rang in the air and along with the hustle and bustle of everyday life. People looked up to Jihyun and he was soon crowned as the king, and nicknamed the "Smiling Sun". Jihyun's smile was warm like the sun's rays, watching and looking after his people... 

* * *

All was well, until the sun no longer shone.

When Queen Rika went missing, King Jihyun truly learnt the meaning of despair. Rika meant the world to him, yet he could do nothing to protect her, and he knew nothing about her whereabouts. Was she alive and well? Had she stopped breathing? Had her body lost its warmth? These were questions that haunted Jihyun  each and every day. The young king has convinced himself that he was weak and had disappointed the love of his life. Yet Jihyun could not show any signs of weakness for his people were already starting to spread rumours about his incapabilities, and there was word of a coup d'etat.

Jihyun could only take comfort in knowing that his most trusted and capable knight, Knight Zen along with Esquire Yoosung, were doing all they could to find the missing queen. But that was not the last of their troubles...

* * *

Duke Jumin, the younger brother of Jihyun, was going through some administrative documents he heard a loud bang. With the intention to investigate, Jumin headed towards the door, but a guard burst in before he could could even touch the doorknob. "What brings you here into my study? I hope you have an explanation ready for the commotion in the castle." The duke commanded sternly, obviously displeased about a guard barging into his room so rudely.

"I'm sorry, Jumin sir, but I'm afraid that Jihyun has been taken by assassins from the Minteye Kingdom." The guard bowed apologetically. 

"What?! The Minteye Kingdom?! What, were the guards asleep?!" Jumin's voice only got louder as he spoke, before he realised that he was practically shouting at his men. "Bring me my horse, I'm going after them. And send a messenger to get Zen and Yoosung's troops back at once!" 

"But sir, its too dangerous to go out there on your own!" The guard protested.

"I have been put through swordsmanship training since I was five and right now, most of our soldiers are out searching for the missing queen. Time is of essence here, we need to go after the assassins at once! Now bring me my horse!" Jumin commanded, not taking "no" for an answer, as he strode towards the entrance of the castle.

"Yes sir! The attendants will prepare your horse immediately!"

* * *

The thundering of hooves could be heard as Jumin gave chase to the assassins together with two of the soldiers that were stationed close to the kingdom. Thanks to the intervention of the guards, the assassins were greatly slowed down and were within sight. They donned a pitch black outfit, and rode horses with coats dark as the night. Jihyun had his arms tied back and a cloth tied around his mouth. He was thrown over the back of the horse, and kept in place by one of the assassins. There were only two of them, and Jumin had three people. It would be to their advantage, or so the duke hoped.

When the assassins realised that Jumin and his men were gaining on them, they tugged on the reins and the horses neighed to a stop. Jumping off the horseback, the assassin that held the king hostage hoisted him off the horse and onto the ground in front of him none-too-gently. 

"What do you want?!" Came the deep boom of Jumin's voice, agitated and angered. 

One of the assassins grabbed Jihyun by the hair, tugged him up into a kneeling position and held a cold blade against his neck. "Our mistress has asked for my brother and I to retrieve King Jihyun so that she can see to his execution herself."

A feeling of dread and impending doom was weighing down on Jumin's heart. There was no way he would stand by and let his brother be killed. 


End file.
